Au diable les emmerdes !
by Aemi-AuPaysDesMerveilles
Summary: Il y a quelques obstacles sur le chemin de Naruto et Sasuke, semblant parfois les empêcher d'être heureux. Mais ils ne céderont jamais face à l'adversité.


**Au diable les emmerdes !**

* * *

**Longueur :** One-shot.

**Univers :** UA.

**Pairing :** Yaoi – NaruSasu.

**Personnages :** OOC.

**Genres :** Hurt-Comfort. / Romance.

**Rating :** M (Un lime).

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Résumé : **Il y a quelques obstacles sur le chemin de Naruto et Sasuke, semblant parfois les empêcher d'être heureux. Mais ils ne céderont jamais face à l'adversité.

**Note :** J'ai joué sur le côté OOC des personnages dans cet OS, ça faisait un certain temps que j'avais envie de tester ça. J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

**« — Et le bonheur alors, c'est quoi ?  
****— Le bonheur, c'est… c'est quand les emmerdes se reposent.  
****Et alors là, il faut faire gaffe de pas les réveiller. »**

**\- "Itinéraire d'un Enfant Gâté"**

Furieux, Naruto fit claquer la porte de la demeure familiale tandis qu'il s'en allait en pestant contre le monde entier. Une fois de plus, son père lui avait pris la tête pour des prunes et il n'en pouvait plus. En se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas laisser filer une flopée d'insultes, il appuya sur sa clef de voiture pour déverrouiller les portes, et s'installa au volant de la Volkswagen noire en démarrant. Il regarda à peine si la voix était libre, et lâcha l'embrayage pour appuyer sur la pédale d'accélérateur en y mettant bien plus de force que ne l'exigeait le raisonnable. Bien vite, il déboucha sur l'autoroute qui longeait la côte. Depuis qu'il avait quitté la villa Namikaze, il n'avait pas desserré les dents. Le caractère virulent de son père n'était un secret pour personne, c'était d'ailleurs à cause de cela que sa mère était partie sans laisser de trace quelques années auparavant. Cependant, en ce jour ensoleillé et radieux d'un début de printemps prometteur, Minato était allé bien trop loin. Naruto n'en pouvait plus de supporter les remarques acerbes de cet homme sur ses mauvais goûts, ses mauvaises fréquentations, ses mauvaises décisions – et que savait-il encore – supposés. Il ne supportait plus ses regards lourds de reproches stupides et sa vision de la vie aussi vide de sens que blessante.

En grinçant des dents, Naruto prit la sortie qui menait à la plage et stoppa son véhicule sur le parking dans un crissement désagréable de graviers. Il enleva les clefs du contact et sortit en faisant claquer la portière, se dirigeant vers le sable à grandes enjambées. Malgré la douceur prématurée du temps, la chaleur ne se prêtait pas encore tout à fait à une baignade, et il avait la plage pour lui tout seul. Satisfait de ce constat, il enleva ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, et retroussa quelque peu son pantalon avant de s'avancer vers l'écume et les vagues mourantes, laissant son regard se perdre dans la ligne floue de l'horizon.

Relâchant un tantinet ses muscles contractés par la colère, Naruto se remémora sa journée avec une boule dans la gorge qui ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille. Minato l'avait invité cet après-midi-là à le rejoindre pour boire un café et discuter. Discuter… le jeune homme avait eu la prétention de croire que son père voulait mettre les choses à plat et peut-être s'excuser de tous les obstacles qu'il avait mis en travers de sa route. L'eau encore glaciale vint lécher ses pieds, et il frissonna, sans trop savoir si c'était à cause du froid ou de la déception. Bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas pour être gentil que Minato l'avait invité. C'était uniquement pour lui faire comprendre que s'il ne changeait pas du tout au tout – c'est-à-dire s'il ne devenait pas une parfaite copie de ce qui lui servait de père – Naruto ne toucherait absolument rien de son héritage. Eh bien il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. À dire vrai, cela le soulageait presque de se dire qu'il n'allait rien devoir à cet homme qu'il méprisait. Ce n'était pas cela qui l'énervait. Non, ce qui le rendait dingue, ce qu'il aurait préféré oublier, c'était qu'après toutes ces années d'effort à essayer de faire tout comme il fallait pour enfin exister dans les yeux de Minato, il ne pouvait que constater avec amertume qu'il avait échoué : son père ne le connaissait toujours pas. En écorchant le sable avec ses doigts de pied, il se demanda comment Minato pouvait avoir une telle image de lui. Comment pouvait-il croire que Naruto était si matérialiste qu'il laisserait derrière lui ses convictions et sa vie pour un héritage ? Pour de l'argent sale qui lui inspirait davantage l'envie de vomir que l'envie tout court.

Naruto avisa un rocher caressé par les vaguelettes qui avait l'air confortable et s'installa dessus en remontant la fermeture éclair de son blouson à haut col. Un vent frais commençait à poindre, pourtant il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui. Il savait pertinemment que prendre le volant alors qu'il avait toujours les nerfs à vif était une très mauvaise idée s'il voulait rester en un seul morceau. Il inspira donc une bouffée de l'air marin chargé d'iode, ce qui avait bien souvent le pouvoir de le rasséréner. Quelques embruns fouettaient de temps à autres son visage, rafraîchissant ses envies d'en venir aux mains avec son père. Avec un soupir, il laissa sa frustration s'échapper dans l'air et resta ainsi de longues minutes. Doucement, sa colère s'évapora pour laisser place à un triste vide. C'est ce moment qu'il choisit pour se lever et rejoindre sa voiture, pour éviter de déprimer davantage. Car après tout, il n'était pas à plaindre, il trouvait son bonheur ailleurs que dans l'amour paternel. Et l'une de ses sources de joie était :

— Sasuke ?

— Je suis dans la chambre, je m'habille.

Naruto eut un petit sourire en posant son blouson sur le dossier d'une chaise, et se dirigea à pas de loup vers la petite chambre qu'il occupait avec celui qui partageait sa vie depuis maintenant sept ans. Il déboutonna un peu sa chemise, se débarrassa de sa cravate en la laissant tomber sur le sol et s'accouda au chambranle de la porte pour observer son petit-ami qui sautillait drôlement pour enfiler la jambe gauche de son pantalon.

— Tu sais, tu pourrais aussi bien le laisser de côté.

Sasuke sursauta en entendant la remarque, perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva les fesses par terre et l'air ahuri avant d'éclater de rire devant sa propre déconfiture. Naruto s'attendrit devant cette vision qui lui parut un instant presque trop idyllique. Il ravala le sentiment doux-amer qui montait en lui, puis retourna dans la cuisine en annonçant qu'il avait faim. Sasuke ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, quand il eut enfin réussi à enfiler ses vêtements.

— Alors, il allait bien ?

Un soubresaut sarcastique secoua les épaules de Naruto. Il glissa son regard sur le pot de biscuits ouvert, les cadres au mur, le canapé élimé par les griffes de leur chat, la table basse jonchée de magazines et de boîtes de jeux vidéo,… puis plongea dans les yeux noirs de Sasuke. Un léger sourire s'esquissa alors sur son visage.

— Le pire c'est que, te connaissant, tu demandes ça sans aucune arrière-pensée.

Son petit-ami ne répondit pas, se contenta de hausser les épaules en lui rendant son sourire. Naruto, non sans avoir doucement secoué sa tête pour montrer son incompréhension, lui répondit que Minato allait très bien… trop, peut-être. En tout cas, il n'avait pas changé d'avis à leur propos ; bien au contraire. Même en entendant cela, Sasuke ne sembla pas perdre sa bonne humeur, et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur pour aller chercher la bouteille de vin blanc en déclarant que tout cela n'avait aucune importance. Il attrapa deux verres à pied qu'il remplit d'un geste habile, avant d'en présenter un à Naruto.

— On n'a pas besoin de lui pour avoir une vie agréable. déclara-t-il d'un ton sûr de lui.

Sur ces entrefaites, il trinqua avec son petit-ami sans le lâcher du regard. Un éclair de complicité passa entre eux, les faisant presque frissonner. Le temps s'immobilisa pendant un instant, laissant Naruto accroché au regard de Sasuke comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Le jeune homme avait encore une fois ce mélange de sentiments hétéroclites qui l'assaillaient quand il revenait de chez son père et qu'il retrouvait son petit-ami. La colère se mêlait à la reconnaissance, et la seule chose claire à son esprit était le fait que sans Sasuke, il aurait sûrement mal fini. S'il avait suivi les directives de Minato, il aurait fini par hériter d'une fortune considérable qui n'aurait fait qu'aggraver sa dépression, et l'aurait attiré encore plus loin, dans les profondeurs d'un Enfer qu'il ne connaissait déjà que trop. Quand sa mère avait quitté la maison en le laissant derrière elle, il s'était laissé emporter par un tourbillon de ressentiment et de tristesse qui l'avait poussé à faire des choses qu'il regrettait aujourd'hui. Quand il avait fait la connaissance de Sasuke, il n'était presque plus que l'ombre de lui-même ; un adolescent en proie à de trop nombreux doutes, collectionnant les aventures sans lendemain avec des inconnus de passage et les petits boulots qui lui servaient à acheter sa cam.

Et puis Sasuke avait tout chamboulé. Il était arrivé sur la pointe des pieds, avait intégré sans se faire remarquer l'équipe de nuit du bar où Naruto travaillait depuis quelques semaines, avait commencé à lui faire la conversation lors des pauses ou en se croisant au milieu de leurs services harassants. Il n'avait pas eu peur de son regard sombre, de son air atterré ni de ses mains qui tremblaient parfois, réclamant ce qui tuait Naruto à petit feu. Et avec de simples sourires, et une douce attention, il avait pris de plus en plus de place dans la vie du jeune homme. Il lui avait appris à s'ouvrir, à se confier, à s'accepter ; et l'avait finalement aidé à redevenir lui-même.

Naruto tenta de chasser la boule qui avait pris place dans sa gorge en avalant une gorgée de vin blanc, puis finit par boire son verre d'un trait. Quand il le reposa sur le comptoir, il ne parvint pas à détacher son regard de ses doigts crispés autour du pied. Ses muscles s'étaient tant contractés que ses jointures avaient blanchi, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Toutes les douleurs n'étaient pas encore complétement effacées… Il ne sortit de sa torpeur que quand une main se posa tendrement sur sa joue en relevant son menton. Quand il croisa le regard de Sasuke, vide de jugement mais toujours aussi compréhensif, il se sentit déjà un peu mieux.

— Eh, Naru, arrête de trop penser à ça. C'est fini ce temps-là, tout ça, c'est envolé. Tout va bien maintenant, d'accord ?

Sa voix, aussi agréable que ses paroles, parvint à faire doucement sourire le jeune homme. Sasuke n'avait pas tout à fait raison ; Naruto se réveillait encore parfois au milieu d'un cauchemar dont il ne se souvenait pas, tremblant comme s'il était en manque, en nage au milieu des draps emmêlés. Il avait de temps à autre l'impression douloureuse de voir sa mère dans toutes les femmes qu'il croisait dans la rue, et se demandait quelques fois si un jour il finirait par oublier les histoires qu'elle lui racontait le soir, leurs longues conversations pas toujours censées, et la complicité qui les avait unis dans les moments où Minato devenait incontrôlable. Naruto souffrait toujours et Sasuke le savait pertinemment. La route était encore longue jusqu'à la guérison totale, et la boîte d'anti-dépresseurs n'était jamais loin de celle de somnifères. Mais le pire était derrière eux ; de cela au moins, ils en étaient persuadés.

— Je vais prendre une douche et je reviens t'aider à préparer le repas. dit Naruto en desserrant enfin ses doigts de son verre.

Sasuke acquiesça, laissant son petit-ami se diriger vers la salle de bains pendant qu'il sortait quelques légumes du réfrigérateur. Pendant ce temps, Naruto savoura l'eau chaude qui coulait sur sa peau, lui offrant la sensation exquise de se débarrasser de tous ses soucis. Quand il sortit de la douche, de bien meilleure humeur qu'auparavant, il n'enfila qu'un caleçon et récupéra une serviette bleue sur l'étendoir pour essuyer ses cheveux mouillés. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine en ignorant la porte ouverte de leur chambre qui exhalait l'odeur si agréable de l'eau de toilette de Sasuke et fit irruption dans la pièce principale avec un sourire mutin sur les lèvres. Ses épaules frissonnaient de temps à autres sous les quelques gouttes fraîches qui tombaient encore de ses cheveux – ou était-ce le courant d'air que laissait entrer la fenêtre restée grande ouverte ?

Son petit-ami s'affairait au-dessus de l'évier à éplucher des carottes, son bassin dessinant un doux balancier dans l'air frais de la soirée. Hypnotisé par ce spectacle, Naruto mit un certain temps avant de se ressaisir et de se racler discrètement la gorge. Sasuke se retourna, mais ne sembla pas réaliser la tenue dans laquelle se présentait son compagnon. Il préféra plutôt lui demander de l'aide pour couper les légumes – il en restait beaucoup à préparer s'ils voulaient manger ce soir. Naruto fit la moue, déçu de ne pas avoir eu droit à une réaction plus transportée, mais ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant. Il se dirigea vers Sasuke d'un pas léger, puis, quand il fut dans son dos, glissa ses mains chaudes sous son tee-shirt en caressant ses hanches saillantes. Il sentit la peau de satin frissonner sous ses doigts et cela ne fit que le pousser plus loin encore. Il se rapprocha de lui et ronronna dans son cou :

— J'ai très faim, en effet, mais pas de légumes… insinua-t-il en laissant filer ses doigts inquisiteurs sur le jean de Sasuke, là où le tissu commençait à se tendre.

Le bruit sourd d'un couteau tombant au milieu des épluchures se fit entendre, puis Naruto fit se retourner le brun, qui planta son regard de braise dans les yeux débordants de désir qui lui faisaient face. Les mots n'avaient aucune importance, aucune utilité ; l'envie était partagée. Avec une fougue sortie de nulle part, Sasuke s'agrippa aux épaules de Naruto et se jeta sur lui en l'entourant de ses jambes. Naruto n'en attendit pas davantage et, passant ses mains sous les fesses de son petit-ami, il l'emmena dans leur chambre et le jeta sur le lit qu'ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de refaire le matin-même. Portés par l'amour inconsidérable qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre, ils firent l'amour à en perdre haleine, oubliant les carottes sur le bord de l'évier, Minato, et tout ce qui les préoccupait parfois. Ils murmurèrent, ils crièrent ; ils prirent leur temps et se précipitèrent comme si le lendemain n'existait pas ; ils griffèrent les draps et se caressèrent tout leur saoul.

Ils passèrent ensuite encore quelques heures à rire à gorge déployée en se racontant quelques anecdotes croustillantes et en faisant des projets sans queue ni tête qui ne parlaient qu'à eux. Puis, Sasuke sombra doucement dans le sommeil, laissant Naruto observer les étoiles par le velux, la tête posée sur le torse brûlant de son petit-ami. Et là, lové dans les bras de Sasuke, Naruto se dit que son père comptait bien peu en comparaison de ce bonheur incommensurable qui l'entourait. Alors au diable les emmerdes ! Il y avait tant à apprécier à côté de tout cela. Il envoya un baiser volant à son compagnon, remonta la couette sur ses épaules et se laissa lui aussi tomber dans les bras de Morphée, avec un doux sourire tatoué sur les lèvres.

* * *

_C'est… beaucoup plus court que ce que j'avais imaginé quand j'ai commencé à écrire cet OS. Mais après tout, une histoire plus légère en terme d'intrigue n'est pas désagréable à écrire de temps à autres, ça permet de moins se prendre la tête._

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Merci d'avance pour vos reviews !_

_À plus tard~_


End file.
